Beware the Beds - Part 5
by Let Me Level With You
Summary: A routine haunting in a motel turns sour, when Dean awakes to Sam being swallowed by his bed. Sam is stuck fast, and disappears. Dean frantically searches the entire motel for a trace of Sammy, only to find him in the boarded up basement with two other people and a few corpses. Castiel and Dean manage to get them out, only to be locked in, and have to use the power of gay sex...


Dean shook his head slightly with a hiss of pain. The ghost made a glitching disappearance and reappeared next to him while his vision was coming back from a blurry state. All he could see was a flask of out reaching hands, which clamped onto his throat and began to choke.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and rushed to his duffle bag. Grabbing some salt rounds he loaded it with shaky hands.

"Hurry….up..C..as." Dean said threw a whizzing wind pipe being crushed.

"Im, trying okay." He said putting in the rounds finally and pointing the gun to the ghosts head. Firing the ghost disappeared, but left Dean gasping for air on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Cas leaned down and helped Dean too his feet, still a bit shaken from oxygen deprivation.

"Yeah…Im fine. We got to get Sammy out of here. "

Stumbling to the boarded up area of the basement Dean took hold of a strip of timber for support. He took a peering into the large crack formed to see Sam being what looked like, felt up by the ghost.

"Dean.." Sam said shakily.

"Sammy, what the hell is that thing doing?" he said with concern.

"I don't know." Sam said slightly disturbed. He couldn't move. His muscles felt like jello.

Sliding its cold hands to Sams neck it pressed its finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhh."

Raising his eyebrows Sam stayed silent, scared it might strangle him to death if he moved. But the ghost was basically grinding up against him forcefully. It felt like ice cubs where being poured onto him. Shivering Sam looked to his older brother with crying out eyes. Dean was getting pissed off now. The ghost was turning Sammy into its little sex toy. But this was making no sense to him. Grabbing the salt gun Dean pointed it threw the gap.

"Back away from him you sick spirit. Go hump a lamp post or something. Just keep your hands off my brother. Or Ill blow you to kingdom come."

The ghost turned around with a vexed appearance. It appeared next to him in seconds, ready to throw him again like a rag doll. But Dean backed away slowly, making sure to keep a calm space between him and the spirit.

"I know what happened to you Peter. You died here. I know that you tripped and fell into that patch of quick sand. Im sorry that happened to you , but that's no reason to be sucking people into beds. Look, we can help you rest peacefully. If you just let go of my little brother."

The spirit walked closer to Dean. But what surprised Dean even more now was the fact that the ghost was, crying? Its greyed over eyes watering with clear tears rolling down its rotting cheeks. Sniffling came from its lips.

"That's not what happened!" Peter shouted. "He pushed me. He pushed me into that quick sand patch.."

"Who did." Dean said, hesitating to speak, scared he might anger the spirit even more.

"My own father pushed me. Calling me an abomination of God. A mistake that must be corrected and got rid of.

"Why?"

Peter stopped trudging towards both Dean and Cas, his head twitching this way and that.

"I, I don't…."

Dean watched as Peter struggled to remember his past. Sometimes spirits tended to have what we call Ghost Amnesia . When a spirit cant remember their past life parts, as such when they died or when they were alive. Peter was still struggling to remember so Dean tried to help him out by taking careful conversational steps.

"What do you remember Peter? Why did your father decide to push you into that quick sand ditch?"

Standing still Peter looked to the floor boards. "I….I wasn't like other boys.."

"I never looked at girls or wanted to hold their hands. I was so different. Even my parents could tell the way I was towards men. I liked their faces, and their hair. The way they walked, and talked."

Tears began to drip to the floor and disperse.

"One day…. when I got home from school….I was so excited about meeting this guy. He sat in the desk next to me. I wrote him a note that day. He smiled at me.." Peter laughed under a sob.

"He passed me it back, and I read it. He told me to meet him near the church's woods after school. I was so excited." He passed and twitched quickly. " I ran there afterwards, not stopping. I remember going to pick a flower for him…" Peter took another paused, with a confused expression smeared across his face. "And when I got there, I…waited. I waited for hours. Till the sun starting going down. So I walked back to the church. But my father caught up with me. He was…YELLING…It was so loud. I can still hear his voice.." He rubbed his ear "Ringing…in my ear." Looking up to Dean, Peter sobbed a bit harder. "I was so scared. He was shoving me backwards. I didn't notice the quick sand till I fell in. I couldn't breath. I only could see my dad reaching, and it all went dark."

Dean had slightly watery eyes. How could a father do this to their child. Cas was dumb struct. And Sam had gone silent as well.

"So…why did you take those people? What use are they to you?"

Peter tried to stay calm, only vanish and appear closer to Deans face.

"I was SO lonely!" He was shaking. "I wanted to touch someone. To feel something! Im so empty! You don't know what it feels like! To be a empty shell of nothing."

Felting sympathy for the poor bastard Dean stepped one foot closer.

"Im sorry you had to go like that.."

"Hello?" A females raspy voice called out.

"Dean!" Sam called loudly. "The missing couple are in here with me."

Dean looked to were Sam had called then back to Peter. "Why did you capture them to? What use are they? They have a kid. And you took them away from him!"

Peter looked away, ashamed of what he had committed. "I needed something more than just someone to touch.., I needed to see people TOUCHING.."

Dean understood now. Peter had made the couple do things o each other infront of people. It was sickening how far this kids spirit had gone to fill that hungry void he felt deep inside him.

"Now Peter. We can still help you. Let my brother and those people go."

Peter stood absolutely still. Then looked up back to Deans frowning face.

"No."

"What?"

"I said, NO!"

Peter swerved to Castiel and gripped his throat. Cas choked and gasped for air.

"Let him go bastard!"

Peter held a deadly grip and turned his evil smile to Dean.

"I see how much you care about him." Crunching into Castiels throat more he coughed up small amounts of blood.

"I said….Let him go!" Pushing Castiel out of the way, Dean shot the ghost with rock salt. Peter disappeared into ashes.

"Hurry Cas. We have to get everyone out. Please, get up man."

Castiel struggled on his feet to the boarded up corner. Kicking in the timber one by one with grunts and heaves, he broke his foot threw.

"Stand back Sam. Take them into the other side."

Sam grabbed the couple and moved them away from were Dean was desecrating the hole in the wall. Running back and then into the barrier Dean fell through and coughed as the saw dust flew around the atmosphere. Trying to dust off his shirt he got up and made his way to the scared couple and Sam.

"Come on we got to get out for jeepers creepers besides to come back for another round of throat squeezing." Helping up the wife and husband out the promiscuous zone of the substructure, Sam and Dean made it up the creaking stairs and out the basements desecrated doors. Dean went back to walk Castiel up the steps only to hear Peter returning.

"Come on Cas, we got to get out of here. Come on!"

Cas struggling to keep a foot, limped with blood trickling down his lip. He was having trouble catching up to get to the door. But promptly a trap door underneath the both of them snapped open and they fell threw.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, scanning back to check for their return. "Dean!"

There was no answer.

Coughing Dean slowly got up and gazed around. It was damp and smelled of rotting flesh. Spotting Cas layed out on a small pile of hay Dean hiked his way to him, shaking his body to wake him up.

"Cas, Cas, come on budy"

"Hmm?" Cas moaned in pain. Rubbing his forhead he squinted into the dark.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Looks like we fell threw a trap door or something."

"Well, theres that to." Dean commented slowly.

"Sam!" He yelled banging on the walls. "Sammy!?" It was silent. No answers could be heard. Kicking the hay up Dean made a countered sound.


End file.
